


Walking Again

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Hallo-week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hospitals, Mild Language, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Hallo-week 2k18 Day 6: Bones





	Walking Again

Pidge had seen a lot in her 16 years alive than most old people saw in their entire life. A lot of it were good things. She saw the liberation of planets, families finding each other after war ravaged their lands, sunsets on countless planets with such crazy different hues unlike Earth could ever achieve.

But she also saw such devastation. The monument that held her brother’s fake grave, Lance getting hurt over and over again, the sneer of Ezor as she held her so high she could only grab her wrist so she wouldn’t fall even if the alien woman wanted to torture her for information. She had seen so much grief, and had felt much of it too, and she was still just a teenager.

Hell, she almost died with the other Paladins, just a couple months ago. She still remembered hearing Keith speaking briefly, saying a good-bye of some kind, before solid white light blinded her. She remembered seeing the inside of a now-dark Green Lion, unable to do anything as they all fell back into Earth’s gravitational pull. She almost accepted her fate, listening to the wind whipping up outside her Lion as they fell, her eyes shut tight as she hugged herself. She had seen her family again, and knew from her father’s tale of what happened while they were gone that Matt was okay. Pidge was regretful she didn’t get to spend so much time with her family, or with Lance more.

The thought of Lance in particular brought a pang to her heart, but she couldn’t think on it for too long as milliseconds later, she felt her Lion crash on its side, and Pidge was thrown from her seat and she was out like a burst bulb.

* * *

 

Since that moment, Pidge and the other Paladins were finally able to rest. She found out later she was the last to wake up, having been in a coma for almost a full month while the others had been able to wake up between one or two weeks.

Everyone had been worried about her when she finally regained consciousness as it had been so long for her to do so, but Pidge hadn’t felt any different. She was sore, yes, and her bones and joints felt stiff and uncomfortable, but other than that, she felt like she had just been asleep for a day.

It hadn’t been until she tried to sit up that she realized it hadn’t been a dream. It took time for her to return to her normal energy. But it was lucky she could still work on a computer while in the hospital bed.

She was stuck in the bed for a while, the doctors telling her she needed to regain her original stamina before she could be discharged. In the meantime, she had a lot of visitors.

Her family visited the most often, with Lance being a close second and the other Paladins and Shiro and other friends – the thought of having actual friends still felt odd to her, but a pleasant odd – coming by to see how she was doing and to make sure she didn’t try to escape her room.

Lance was with her now, two months since Sendak had been defeated and whatever that Robeast was. He was helping her walk around the room, letting Pidge use his arm as a crutch when she wobbled. It felt weird walking like this. Almost like she was relearning how to do something basic like walk. But she would shrug the thoughts away. She had help and she was exercising her weaker muscles back into shape.

“You think that’s enough for today?” Lance asked, throwing Pidge out of her thoughts. “You look really tired.”

“I do? But I feel fine.” She frowned, pulling away from the Red Paladin to cross her arms over her chest. At least standing still didn’t make her wobble or she’d feel very childish at that moment. “Maybe I’m just getting dizzy or something. Walking in circles is tiring.”

“Well, do you wanna walk around the hospital?” Lance asked, putting his hands on his hips as he stood in front of her, and she was reminded of their height difference.

Something about the way he said it, despite it sounding completely normal, made Pidge’s face heat up, her ears turning extra warm.

“Uh, sure.” She answered, and Lance let her use his arm as a crutch again, and the two walked out of her hospital room.

By the end of the walk, the two had made a line past only one corner before Pidge felt winded, her body bone-weary. Lance had to help her back, quite literally picking her up and returning her to her bed.

“Do I weigh anything to you?” She asked once they were back in her room, and he was laying her back on the bed carefully.

“Do you want me to quote a meme or be honest?” Lance replied, an eyebrow raised.

“Honest.”

“Kinda? Like a couple bags of potatoes tied in a human shape. You’re a lot thinner than before.” Lance answered.

“Thinner?”

“Yeah, like lighter. I don’t think people like Keith or Hunk would be able to tell the difference since they can pick up normal-you like a bag of grapes. But you’ve definitely lost some weight in your coma.”

That would explain her weakness even after a month of being awake. Pidge had yet to regain all the things she lost in her coma. She sighed.

“You okay?” Lance asked, sitting down on the chair beside the bed, leaning an elbow on the railing of the bed.

“Yeah. Just, you know, kinda bummed. I feel useless like this.” She admitted, laying back. “I just want to be well again, and help my Dad with the Atlas and whatever else he’s been talking about making for Earth’s defenses.”

“You will be. In the meantime, I think since we can move you around, I can actually get the game system working in my room again and we can relax for once.” Lance said with a large smile, almost sly. “Then we can finally defeat that last boss.”

“Oh you are so on!” Pidge felt a surge of energy run through her, and she couldn’t tell if it was the idea of playing the game, or playing the game in Lance’s room in the hospital.

“Tomorrow, then?” Lance asked, standing up and offering a hand for Pidge to shake.

“Of course! Anytime, I’ll be down to finally kick that boss’s butt to hell.” She shook the hand firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely no idea what to write for this prompt. This kinda works, because it includes the word "bones" at least twice aha.


End file.
